


All the Blinding lights

by Minetti_spaghetti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Modeling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarepair, Slow Burn, Timeskip, both of them are oblivious, forget friends to lovers, this is acquaintances to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minetti_spaghetti/pseuds/Minetti_spaghetti
Summary: ”Country Bumpkin meets big city hot-shot “ “Lev , that’s just every Hallmark film ever””Is that another western thing?”Asahi and Lev , the unlikely two who crossed paths, leading to tall people shenanigans and more...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Haiba Lev
Kudos: 6





	1. Same faces , New places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first public fic , and I’ve proof read but I would appreciate any feedback/ corrections.
> 
> Special thanks to Wren <3

Asahi was excited to say the least , he loved working with new models ,the less they knew him , the less expectations he had to uphold!(Mabye this is why Suga called him socially awkward in Highschool). He knew practically nothing of the model apart from that they were a guy and apparently a “Steal!”.This was due to the fact that he’d entrusted his assistant, Kaigami Kaito, to find his newest recruit. She was insanely sweet and he felt he could trust her with his life; so what harm could she cause with a gig?

If only he knew...

“Azu, he’s here!” Kaigami (well she told him to call her Kai , so Kai) exclaimed; she shook her fists around her torso in a flapping motion. 

Asahi smirked , she must be ecstatic , she had every right to be considering this is the first job he let her do completely solo. 

“You can come in Sir!” Kai slowly shifted the door open and a man , tall and gangly , awkwardly ducked under the door frame. Nothing too recognisable yet , his face was in limbo somewhere between the hall and the studio as he struggled to duck under the doorway.

“I have problems with that door as well” Asahi scratched the back of his neck nervously ,remembering entering through the door with just as much grace as a baby elephant.

The mystery man hit his head on the way in. Asahi felt himself suck his teeth, he still had a bruise on the back of his head from when he did that. “Hey are you ok?” Asahi slowly got up to help him “I’m Azumane by the way! ”

The man looked up , silver hair shifting to reveal-

”Nekoma’s 11?”

Cupping a hand over his mouth , Asahi broke out in a deep flush. 

The other mans eyes lit up , “I knew I recognised that name! You’re Goatee guy!”

This can’t be happening…

Asahi azumane was a graduate from Kamaitachi arts academy in Tokyo but also an alumni of Karasuno Highschool. Asahi played #3 for his volleyball club in his last year of school. He was their “Ace” as they liked to call it. It was a centre point of his life , the competitions , the training, the highs and the lows. And it still to this day plays a major part in many of his friends lives.  
He met so many people through volleyball , and it would be impossible to remember them all but out of all the teams they played, Nekoma was their most memorable. 

THe man in front of him was a Nekoma first year Named Lev Haiba. Lev was spunky , fun and ambitious. At least that’s what you’d get if you asked him , other people would say he was more awkward , clumsy and “reminds me so much go baby giraffe , it’s unreal”, a direct quote from his 1st year captain, Kuroo Testsurou.

Lev was now working as a high fashion model along with his sister Alisa , the two were infamous in the fashion world. with silken ,silver hair and emerald eyes , the two drew in customers more than the actual clothes. Kai had been ecstatic to find that Lev wasn’t fully booked up for the month! All of last winter the Haiba siblings were jam packed but Alisa was the one taking all the hits this season .While discussing the gig with his agent, Lev thought he recognised the brand name from previous shoots , not from an old high school acquaintance!

“This is so weird!” Lev exclaimed , bursting out laughing and grasping Asahi by his hands, cutting the tension almost instantly.”Fancy seeing you!”

“Yeah , uh-” Asahi side eyed his assistant, who looked rather alarmed.

Asahi still got anxious when Kiyoko dropped off his monthly care package, how was he meant to handle this?

“It’s so good to see you?” Nervous laughter covered up the pure confusion in Asahi’s tone.

“This is gonna be so much fun, I’m Lev , Lev Haiba! But I think you already knew that!” Asahis eyes glimmered with recognition. So that’s who Hinata struggled with all these years , huh , he didn’t know whether he expected more , Less or just who was standing in front of him.

“Oh , Haiba! I recognise that name , it’s nice to finally meet you”

“Finally meet me? I-”Lev exclaimed only to be cut off by the shorter girl placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt , but we’re running on a tight schedule. See we’ve only got you for about four hours a day , and on top of that we only have a...” Kai turned to face Asahi , putting on an alarmed expression.

“A week ,we’ve got a week to complete the full campaign” Asahi stood up , brushing of the back of his jeans and pulling down the front of his blazer , bronze hair falling down in soft waves.

“We’d better get started Mr.Haiba , I’ll walk you through what you’ll be doing for us this week and then we can get straight into fitti-”

“Please , just call me Lev” 

“A-ah , sorry I-. Um , well as I was saying before ,we’ll be wanting to get the clothes fit as soon as possible ”

“Right-o”

And the three headed off into the studio , the echoes of their giggles fading into the distance.


	2. Pleasant surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev is experienced but every once in while something comes out of left field , that something was a chenille cardigan.

Despite his childish demeanour , Lev was good at what he did. He’s been told on the past he had “pin point” accuracy when it came to positioning. He’d heard from other models that they struggled to articulate exactly what their client needed but Lev had evolved from Highschool and now had this natural grace that just couldn’t be tracked. 

That’s never stopped him from being a pain in the ass for clients though, Lev was one to get ‘distracted’... Alisa had told him he had more interest in the clothes than the designer...

“Ok so today we’re going to start with the casual wear and athleisure collection, we’re going for a...” Asahi rambled on pulling up a selection of sketches and colour stories.

Lev almost phased out what the older man was saying , he knew what he was doing , the poses seemed simple enough , just needed to make them look natural. The only thing that made Lev feel out of his comfort zone was the outfit. The Haiba twins were known for their extravagant shoots and runway gigs but the outfits asahi pulled out were , normal?

The first was a simple three piece: navy blue sweatpants , ever so slightly fitted for Lev’s slender frame. An oversized grey cardigan with a simple white tank underneath. Lev didn’t expect much but when he put it on he was pleasantly surprised, the sweatpants where extremely soft and flexible. He could rotate his leg fully in a circle with ease ,of course that’s where his brain went first, he’s got to stop doing this before he rips a pair of dress pants. He went up to the mirror in the changing room. The cardigan was beatiful…

“HEY! Azumane-san, what material is the cardigan made of?” He ran his hands over the sleeves , it must have been exspensive.

“Oh it’s chenille! You can keep it after the shoot if you’d like!” Lev was definitely going to take up that offer. Looking again in the mirror , it complemented him well , it was quite a feminine colour and texture but it accentuated his shoulders very well. It’s odd to see something so androgynous in clothing like this…

“Mr.Hai- Lev? Are you alright in there?” Lev jumped at the sound of Asahi’s voice . How long had he been drifting off for? He was normally much more alert during work even with his tendency to goof off , hopefully he didn’t come off too badly to his client.

“Sorry Mr. Goatee! I was just admiring you handiwork” surprisingly , he’d gotten a lot better at covering up his idiocracy with a suave play-off. But It did always feel odd coming out of his mouth when he did use it.

“Haha , I didn’t quite make what your wearing, you have my textile team to thank for that. But I do appreciate the complement.” Lev felt a twang of embarrassment, ‘of course he didn’t sew them all , you dimwit!’. He wanted to kick himself but reluctantly, he let himself out , going through the walk of shame. What was Azumane going to do? Laugh at him? Scold him for his unprofessionalism? Mabye he’d fire him! He couldn’t do that , he’d been low on gigs all month. And while he had enough money to support himself , it wouldn’t look to good for his track record...

“Hey Lev? Are you ok?” He felt a stern hand on his shoulder , oh God , had he really spiralled? In the middle of the hall? Professionalism at its finest...

“Stellar! Let’s get to the shoot before we run out of time” he could still see the concern in the olders dark eyes. 

Lev , much more carefully , ducked under the door frame , followed by Asahi. His set up was just as clean as his outfit. A bright yellow backdrop with various shapes and objects , all in that same matte yellow. The only problem Lev noticed is that , with all the photography equipment, there was still only the older man and his assistant manning the equipment.

“Was the photography team a no show?” He sputtered , not wanting to come off too rude.

“Photography team? Oh..” Asahi and Kai chuckled to each other. Lev shot them a puzzled look.

“We can barely afford our production line!” Kai snickered

“and with the prices of photographers these days.We just do it ourselves. See, it was quite a hobby for me in Highschool” Asahi explained, he obviously wasn’t that bothered by Lev’s remark.

“and I minored in photography!”Chimed in Kai.

Well that made a bit more sense, this was a fairly low-profile buisness. Mabye he was just too used to all the ridiculously exspensive brands he’d worked with in the past.

Odd setup aside , Lev strolled into the studio and got into position. Kai scuttled around him with the camera while Azumane manned the lighting. He look kind of ominous lev thought between shots. Maybe that’s why everyone else on the team was so scared of him. 

As lev worked through the outfits set out for him , a forest green workout set , a hoodie and straight leg jeans. Standard stuff but they still all had an aura of fun and exploration that was somehow present in all of Asahi’s clothing.

“These pictures are perfect!” Kai seemed starstuck when looking through the cameras monitor. Asahi looked over her shoulder , nodding in agreement 

“Mr. Haiba”

“-Lev”

“Lev, would you like to see?”

“Oh yeah sure!” Lev strolled over and the pictures were , decent. It’s nothing to do with anyone else involved ,Lev just felt he looked abit… fake.

“Feel free to take anything you’d like, it’s all fit down to your measurements so it can’t go back to stock anyways” Asahis warm tone and smile was something Lev was unfamiliar with , most clients wanted him out as soon as he wasn’t needed. 

“We still have half an hour until your agent wants you back , I’ll go make some tea ” Kai left the two men alone.

“It’s wild to see you again!” Lev exclaimed, “and , if I’m being completely honest. Today’s shoot was really pleasant , fun even! God I haven’t done a shoot like this in a while”

The brunette seemed taken aback, “Really? Well Im happy your happy and you should be proud , everything turned out amazing!”

A few moments passed in comfortable silence as Asahi reviewed all the pictures. 

“Hey man , if you wouldn’t mind , could I borrow this box?” Lev indicated to the large , empty fabric box in the corner.

“Yeah of course, what for?” Asahi made his way over to help get the box over to Lev. 

His motives were soon crystal clear , as lev started loading up the box with all the clothes he’d used in today’s session. Asahi felt touched that someone would even consider keeping his clothes. Even if it seemed ridiculous, considering he owned a semi-lucrative fashion business , he got hundreds of customers a month but it seemed special with Lev who probably got offers of clothes worth more than the roof over his head.

“This is practically a once in a life opportunity! For one, your clothes are wearable AND they’re super good quality! You should be proud , the collection so far rocks.” Lev genuinely meant it aswell, he was ecstatic when Asahi told him he could take it.

Asahi could barely contain his excitement over tea and biscuits, and as soon as lev exited the building , he spent nearly twenty minutes gushing about it to Kai.


	3. Been around the block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d think two grown men would be able to hold a functioning conversation , right? Well you’d be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah they are so funny , I can’t get over it. Also I feel like the dialogue in this is really clunky and the pacing is just aaaaaa- but we move .
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

The next day went off without a hitch , Lev even remembered to bring back the cardboard box he used yesterday and copped himself a fleece-lined corduroy jacket and a jumper, but not just any jumper. A jumper with a duck on it! It was embroidered onto the right breast and was surprisingly elegant for well… a jumper with a duck on it. 

He was really impressed by Azumanes collection so far. He’d told Lev that it was his debut collection , as he’d only ever sold bits and pieces as one offs before. For some reason, Lev felt special to be a part of it… It was called “Life  
Goes On” , Azumane had told him ; “its made to focus in on the merging of practicality with looks , creating something’ wearable’ in all senses of the word”. 

Yesterday , after the brief meeting with his agent , Lev had realised that he had the rest of the day off and after checking his schedule , he found it would be the same for the rest of the week. What to do, what to do? Maybe he could go out with some friends? No , it was too short notice, he could ask Azumane? God , that was a ridiculous plan… He’d barely remembered Lev’s name when they first met , that’s barely a basis for a casual hangout.

“Ms Kaigami! Are you and Azumane free after this?” Well there goes any reason , Levs blabbermouth had probably doomed him , yet again… At least Azumane wasn’t in the room to hear him.

Kai sighed before replying “Ah sorry Sir , I’m meeting up with my partner. But from what I know Asa- Mr Azumane is free” she smiles sweetly before running out the room. It was quite abrupt and startled Lev , did he come off too harsh? 

He slumped back in his armchair , thinking about the two co-workers. They had an issue with names it seemed. Asahi was often too formal, He added honorifics to everyone’s names , even Lev’s and Lev was nearly two years younger than him. Ms Kaigami had the opposite issue , while in the beginning she was fine with calling both him and Azumane ‘Sir’ she started to slip up over time. She’d called Azumane by his first name , ‘Asahi’ , it’s a really pretty name , ‘Morning sun’ suited him well. He was like a new-

“YES-” Asahi crashed through the door , Lev just stared in shock , what was with those two? “Yes ,I’m free after work , why do you ask?” 

“Hey man are you ok? You look like you just ran a marathon” Asahi’s hair was plastered on his forehead , his shirt had been unbuttoned down a quarter of the way , leaning on a full half. 

“Ah see , my” he took a pause to breathe “shears broke” he looked up at Lev who only starred harder and more expectantly.

“The nearest textiles supply store is on the same street of that new cafe that just opened ‘Spring Dew?’ I don’t know if you would have heard of it but it’s-” 

“Oh god , yeah of course I’ve heard of it!” he and Yaku had been just a week after it’s opening “Jeez Azumane , that at least a 15 minute bus ride. Did you not think to take your car?”

“My apartments only a block away and traffic makes me anxious , so I tend to just walk to work”

“Aah that makes sense…” it didn’t , Lev couldn’t see why he wouldn’t just get in the car if his house was that close but “Anyways Azumane-”

“If you insist on me calling you Lev , just call me Asahi...”

“Asahi” Lev played it up as much as he could , first name privileges were especially important to him , especially considering he and Asahi had only been working together for a total of eight or so hours at this point…

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna get drinks and dinner with me!” Lev probably sounded like a creep , he didn’t really care . Nothing much left to lose. 

“Uh , Uh , Ah-” Asahi sputtered mouth hung agape. 

“It’s totally fine if you don’t… want to? That came out really weird...” Lev bowed an apologised frantically 

Asahi seemed to finally snap out of his trance and stammered “Ah Lev dont worry , I was just caught off guard” he tried to calm the younger down “I’d love to get some food With you ”

“Really!” Lev exclaimed , bright eyed and over his brief worry. Asahi jumped and flinched just a little. This brought Lev back to reality as he made a mental note to tone himself down a notch. Despite his tough looks and large stature , Azumane seemed fragile in a sense, like if he were to hit him too hard he’d shatter into little peices on the floor.

“Where were you thinking of going?” Lev froze up , he hadn’t quite thought this through, normally someone else chose where he went. Whether that be his sister or his agent or even his own friends .It’s not like his opinion was worth that much to any of them so he couldn’t say he blame them.

“I- , We could go back to my place?” There he goes , overstepping his boundaries... Again.“Woah woah , sorry that’s , way too-” Lev was panicking , and for whatever reason Asahi was too. They were quiet the sight , two men of their age and looks , flushed bright pink and stuttering. Yaku would never let him live something like this down, honestly, he’s never going to let himself live this down. 

“no it’s fine , I shouldn’t have put you on the spot-“

“Oh no, it’s not your fault at all , I should’ve had a plan since I invited you on such short notice”

“I could ch-choose for you if you want? I know a few local places…Not that I wouldn’t want to go to your home, I just-” Asahi folded over in defeat , before he dug himself into a hole he couldn’t crawl out of. 

“Oh , yeah that’s fine” Lev smiled softly , relived that the older man had taken the lead. “Well , we should probably head off now , lead the way Azu- Asahi” He fumbled again, just when he thought he was doing well.


End file.
